I Wish
by Crazy Girl Person
Summary: Yahiko's sick and Kenshin takes care of him. However, someone with a strong hate for the Battousai makes a wish. Can Kenshin make things right or will Yahiko pay the price? Chapter 7 up! Sorry 'bout the wait.
1. It's just a cold!

A/N: I don't see many stories centering around Kenshin and Yahiko's relationship and that's really a shame. There have been a few good ones, but not enough if you ask me. So here's my attempt at a good…um….whatever.

But first,

Crazy Girl Person's Fanfic News

Souls and Soldier Squirrels: Chapter eleven is well under way. Though I can't give an estimated post date as of yet, I'll be sure not to make the wait too long.

Origin of Evil: Chapter five is also well under way. The wait for this chapter should not be too long at all, but I'm unable to give an estimated post date as of yet.

Diddy Kong's Burden: Okage the Shadow King: I'm sorry to say this, but this fic will be discontinued. The reason being is that the story, upon creation, lacked structure and before I knew it I had a story with no idea as to where it was going. However, if anyone would like to continue it in my place, they are more than welcome to do so.

Questions? Comments? Want to tell me to get off my ass and update my fics? Just e-mail me at crazygirlperson@hotmail.com

I Wish

Yahiko sighed slightly as awareness slowly returned to him. His eyes remained closed, hoping that he would fall back asleep within seconds. His head ached, his throat was itchy, and he generally felt like doggie poop, which was not something he enjoyed waking too. The raging fever that had developed wasn't much fun either. Over the past few days of the illness, Yahiko had come to a very firm conclusion. Being sick sucked ass.

He opened his right eye slightly to see what time it was. Judging by the pitch-blackness that filled his room, it was rather late in the night, or early in the morning. He wasn't sure just how long he had been asleep but he didn't really care either. All he knew was when he was asleep he could escape the symptoms that plagued him, so naturally that's where he wanted to return. However it didn't look like sleep would be returning to him anytime soon, and that didn't make him a very happy dude. "Kuso." The word had gently escaped his lips before he even realized he had said it. That was also before he noticed that he was not alone. 

In reply to Yahiko's colorful language, a gentle hand came to rest on his burning forehead. Shortly after the hand was removed he heard something being dipped into water and the trickling sound that was made when it was rung out. The hand returned, brushing the bangs away from his forehead, and placed a cool washcloth upon his brow. Yahiko opened both eyes about halfway when sleep still refused to consume him. The room didn't seem as dark as it was earlier. Somehow a blue glow had seeped in and offered just enough light to identify every object that lay scattered in his messy room. It was then that he noticed a bright full moon peaking over a treetop and pouring blue beams through the window.

"You awake?" 

Yahiko slowly turned his head towards the gentle voice. He was not surprised to see Kenshin sitting next to him. For the past few days Kaoru had been busy with her students and with Yahiko ill, their income had been cut. Kenshin was more than happy to take Kaoru's place as the boy's caretaker, but Yahiko felt he was overdoing it a bit. Not that he didn't appreciate Kenshin's concern, but he didn't need constant vigilance either. "Kenshin, I don't need…"

Yahiko's words were silenced by a soft shush that poured from Kenshin's barely parted lips. He shook his head ever so slightly as he held an index finger to his mouth, gently ordering the boy not to speak. The hand dropped from his mouth and pressed its backside against the boy's cheek. Kenshin swallowed at the heat that greeted his hand upon contact. Even though the fever was not terribly high, Kenshin (being the worrywart he could be at times) was not satisfied. Rather than letting his concern show, he allowed the corners of his lips to curl forming a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

A sigh escaped the boy. A sigh that was louder and harder than he had intended it to be and which left a burning sensation in his chest. "I'm..fine….Kenshin," Yahiko said, trying to hold back the cough that was creeping up his lungs. He was unsuccessful in doing so and soon found himself sitting upright with his right hand fisted in front of his mouth. Kenshin rubbed the boy's back during the duration of his coughing attack, hoping to provide as much comfort as possible. He noticed Yahiko's breath rasping a bit in his throat as the coughing began to subside. "Would you like something to drink?" Yahiko replied with a head nod as his ability to produce words had been temporarily disabled. The sound of the shoji opening and closing was the only sound Kenshin produced as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Yahiko placed a hand upon his chest as the burning fizzled to nothing. He closed his eyes as he swallowed, wincing slightly at how itchy this throat had become. Allowing his body to relax, he fell backwards onto his futon and shifted into a comfortable position with both hands behind his head. Though he would never admit it, he actually enjoyed Kenshin watching over him almost constantly. Before when he lived with the group of thugs that robbed him of his pride, falling ill was life threatening. No one cared a lick about him and only gave him just enough care to ensure he would survive, as they were too lazy to steal on their own. Other than that the burning fever and chills that plagued his body would go unnoticed. Yes, it was much better to be fussed over as if he were on his deathbed than to be ignored.

The whisp of the shoji informed him that Kenshin had returned, cup of water in hand. Supporting his weight on his elbows, Yahiko pushed himself into a sitting position as Kenshin kneeled beside him. He willingly allowed the boy to take the cup from his grasp knowing very well he hated being treated as if he were helpless. Yahiko gulped the tasteless beverage down and enjoyed the feel of the cool fluid traveling down his irritated throat. As he drew the brim of the cup from his lips, a satisfied sigh followed with it confirming that his thirst had been quenched. He handed the cup back to his redheaded caregiver and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

As he lowered himself down from his sitting position he felt Kenshin pressing the back of his hand against his cheek again. A few seconds later the hand traveled back up to his sweat soaked forehead. This annoyed Yahiko a bit. It wasn't as if he was going to die from a simple illness, but the concern within Kenshin's violet eyes penetrated the room like starlight. So he allowed Kenshin to fuss over him as it seemed to be the only thing that would ease the rurouni's worry. 

As he closed his eyes he handed the moist washcloth that had fallen in his lap over to Kenshin. When it was removed from his grasp he reached for his blanket wrapped it around his body. Fatigue had set in again and Yahiko was more than happy to be returning to sleep. He shifted about in his futon slightly before finding that sweet comfortable spot and waited for slumber to take him. He suppressed a small smile that tugged at his lips when Kenshin lightly dabbed his forehead with the cool washcloth. They cared, he had always known that, but it was moments like this that brought that knowledge from the back of his mind. 

Once again that smile tugged at his mouth and his lips twitched into a warm smile for a split second before he forced it away. There was no doubt in his mind that Kenshin hadn't missed that, but in his tired state he didn't care too much. Besides, Kenshin wasn't the type to hurt his pride like that. He could sense the man's smile deepen a bit as he drifted to sleep. _I'm glad to know you feel safe here de gozaru. Sleep well, Yahiko._

----

Mm, that seemed a bit rushed to me. This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic ever so I'm sorry if there was any OOCness present. Tried to avoid that. Should I continue? Please review! Comments make me a better writer, flames make me a sad panda :( 


	2. A Wish Made

A/N: Thank you all for you reviews! Mae, you were right about the ending being too short. I over looked this chapter and said to myself, "You know, the ending's just way too abrupt here." So I fixed it. It still seems sort of abrupt but not as bad as before. I'm not too good with ending chapters and transitions. Gha! Transitions kick my ass!

Hey, anyone remember episode 18 in the series where,

SPOILERS 

-

-

-

After Yahiko takes the reverse blade sword to fight Gohei those brothers (forget the name) try to kill Kenshin. So Yahiko was getting all misty eyed at the thought of Kenshin's bloody death so he cuts his wrists up to free himself and try to get the reverse blade back to Kenshin before they kill him. Then, of course, after the battle Yahiko realizes how arrogant he was and then Kenshin allows him to cry into his chest. That was so cute! That scene was actually what inspired me to write this. That and when Yahiko was crying over the image of Kenshin being killed.

I Wish

The sun beat down gently on the courtyard of the Kamiya dojo as the familiar scent of soapy water snaked through the air. Kaoru was out giving lessons, Yahiko was sleeping, and Kenshin was just finishing the laundry. After he hung the last piece of clothing to dry, he shook his hands frantically sending a shower of suds in all directions. Satisfied with his work, the redhead set off to complete the other chores that were required of a clean dojo. 

A warm gust of wind whipped past him and tugged at his fiery ponytail. Tilting his head back slightly, he deeply inhaled the fresh smell of the spring afternoon. "It's a beautiful day de gozaru." He smiled as the flutter of bird wings and songs hovered over his head. The day was so peaceful. He allowed his eyes to ease themselves close as he enjoyed the surrounding nature. Nothing was heard except the rustling of leaves in the soft wind, the playful chirping of birds, and…

Kenshin's eyes snapped open when a loud grumbling noise reached his ears. A faint blush burned his cheeks as he placed a hand on his belly. "Oro, I had no idea I was so hungry de gozaru." He mumbled slightly, embarrassed even though the only company within hearing distance was the birds. "Mm, Yahiko will be hungry too when he wakes. Best make lunch now." 

Speaking of Yahiko, how was the squirt doing? Kenshin kept on his toes in order to produce as little sound as possible for fear of waking the ill child from slumber. Upon reaching the boy's room he gently eased the shoji open. A warm smile appeared on his lips as his eyes softened. Yahiko had thrown the blanket halfway from his body and was snoring rather loudly. His hair was more of a mess than usual and glistened slightly with sweat. His arms and legs were spread out atop the futon as a stream of drool poured from the corner of his mouth. It certainly wasn't the most attractive thing anyone has ever seen. However, one did have to admit it was cute in a repulsive sort of way.

Kenshin gingerly set foot into the room, placing one foot in front of the other as if his feet never truly touched the floor, but rather hovered slightly above. Ever so slowly he knelt beside the boy and cautiously brushed his forehead with his fingertips. There was a small wince that washed across Kenshin's face for a moment. He removed his hand and curled it into a loose fist. _His fever has risen a bit._

Violet eyes harboring worry cast down towards the bowl of water and washcloth by the boy's bedside. Releasing his hand from its previous fist form, he dipped his fingers into the water. He knew it was time to change the water when a crisp cool sensation did not great his hand, but rather a luke warm one. He slowly rose from his position with the bowl securely in hand. The footsteps were even more cautious than before so as not to spill the water that seemed so desperate to do so. The water tipped and reached for the edges of the bowl as he pushed the door open with his foot. Steady hands and swift reactions managed to keep the water from staining the wooden floor. Making his way towards the well, Kenshin's mind registered something he had forgotten before.

__

We ran out of tofu this morning de gozaru. I'll have to buy some, but… His eyes narrowed slightly at his predicament. Yahiko was sick and Kenshin didn't want to leave him alone. It would be hours before Kaoru returned from her lessons and who knew when, or even if, Sano would make an appearance. However, his own hunger, as well as the knowledge that Yahiko would need to eat to regain his health, would not allow him to wait. "It shouldn't take me more than a half hour at most de gozaru." He stated as he pulled lowered the bucket down the well. "I just hope he won't need anything while I'm gone."

A half-hour wasn't really that long of a time period. However there was still room for something to go wrong. This is what fed Kenshin's reluctance to leave the boy alone. Determined to get the deed done and out of the way, he pulled rather hastily on the rope that was now holding cool water. The accelerated movement caused the bucket to tip a bit and water to splash out the side, but there was still more than enough to fill the bowl upon reaching the top. After throwing out the old water and pouring in the new he made his way back towards Yahiko's room in a speedy, yet cautious manner. He slowed his pace with each step that brought him closer to the kid's room. By the time he reached the shoji his pace had been the same, his footsteps just as cautious, as when he had checked up on him a minute earlier.

Yahiko had hardly stirred from his humorous sleeping position when Kenshin went to lower himself at the boy's side. He gently rung the washcloth out, satisfied at the temperature of the water that ran through his fingers, and placed the cloth on his forehead. Yahiko stirred slightly with the addition of the compress but did not wake. Along with the bowl of water, Kenshin placed a note nearby stating that he would be back shortly, should the boy wake during his absence. With that done, he grabbed the tofu bucket, slipped into his sandals and was out the gate in less than a minute. 

-----

Most people wouldn't have given him more than a quick glance and a wasted second wondering what the hurry was. Well, that would be the case had it not been for his unusual red hair and sword at his side. Kenshin's pace had doubled from his usual relaxed steps. Though exiting the gate took little time, locking the gate had stolen all the seconds he had saved. He stood for nearly two minutes, making sure the gate was securely locked before heading off to the market. Though the mere thought of Yahiko waking and needed his care during his trip tugged at him to sprint off and return, the thought of someone breaking in and possibly doing the sickly boy harm tugged harder. Paranoid he may be, but Kenshin'd be damned before letting anything happen to his adopted family.

His doubled pace was accompanied by short sprints in order to not only make up but get back the lost seconds he used locking the gate. If he was even aware of the strange glances he received from left and right he showed no signs on noticing. The opinions of strangers mattered very little to him. The path he traveled was near the river and was occupied by few travelers anyway. When he reached town, however, he would have to slow his pace if only enough to adjust to market place traffic. This was, of course, not in concern for the looks he would get but to prevent possible injury of himself and those around him.

Deciding to use this time to his full advantage, Kenshin prepared to launch himself into another sprint. Even as his muscles prepared for the sudden acceleration, they were frozen with the agonized shout of a nearby civilian. 

"Damn that Battousai!"

Kenshin's jaw dropped open slightly and his eyes grew considerably. His errand was temporarily forgotten as he tore his gaze from the road ahead to see what had caused the mention of his former title. By the riverside two figures stood. Between the two figures, an elderly man and a younger one, there stood a tall stick embedded in the ground. Around the top a crimson ribbon was tied and waved in the wind like a proud banner. "Please father," the younger man said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't make a scene here and now. It will change nothing."

The elder man's hands were fisted at his sides and trembled from the grip. "This would have been his thirtyfith birthday today. He would have been married and blessed with several children." The old man's voice, though whispery, was loud and dripped with pain. His whole body seemed to be shaking with violent rage and sadness. "Damn that Battousai."

"Father, I'm sure Yamato fought bravely. Brother knew he might not return and he wouldn't want us to be sad for him."

The words of comfort did nothing. He continued swimming within his own rage as his hands fisted tightly. His shoulders shook as he fought back the tears. "Even after all these years. The pain is still as fresh as it was before. I wish the Battousai could know the pain I still feel even after ten years! I wish that if that demonic bastard ever has a son of his own that he will feel the living hell that I must go through everyday!"

Kenshin's insides twitched at the scene before him. While his right hand had increased the grip on the tofu bucket considerably, his left hand had taken grasp of his hamaka. Now his body trembled as his hands squeezed the items in their grasp. "Damn that Battousai." The old man's final whisper had blazed through the air and stabbed the redhead straight through the heart. He could almost feel the blood seeping within his chest as his eyes followed the two men back to their home by the river. The words rotated around his head like an invisible halo and whispered at him from every direction.

__

Damn that Battousai.

----

Kenshin closed the gate behind him with tofu in hand. He wasn't quite sure how many minutes he had stared off into the waters by the house. He had forced himself to put his feelings aside for the moment and get the tofu back before Yahiko woke. The entire errand he had to keep his lower lip bitten in order to stay focused on his surroundings. By the time he returned the wound in his heart had spilled blood all over his insides. He could feel the sorrowful liquid pooling in his chest and all the way down to his feet. 

__

For every life I took with my sword there was a family that was destroyed.

The words of the old man continued to echo in the back of his mind. The vegetables and the cutting board got the worst of the situation, physically anyway. Each time the phrase pulsed in his ears he unconsciously brought the knife down harder, uncaring whether or not he would loose a finger in the process. 

_For every life I took with my sword there was a family that was destroyed._

Damn that Battousai.

The load thwap of the knife greeting the cutting board snapped him out of his stupor. He hadn't realized how load his chopping had become and the sound of coughing from down the hall reminded him of why he had to be quiet. Forcing the horrid thoughts to the back of his mind he resumed cutting, this time being much quieter about it. 

----

With lunch complete and tray in hands, Kenshin took slow and steady steps towards Yahiko's room. The whispering voices and guilt seemed to willingly recede to the back of his mind after forcefully placing them there while cooking. However, the guilt was always there, gnawing at the back to his brain no matter what the circumstances were. Today, he wasn't surprised that the nibbles were considerably stronger but were, thankfully, not to the point of taking him over. At least for the moment anyway.

After pushing the shoji open with his foot, Kenshin was once again greeted by Yahiko's sleeping form tangled up in the most ridiculous positions. As expected he had hardly stirred and was sawing logs as loudly as a boy his age could. The swordsman slowly crept to his side and settled the tray of food down with a gentle clank. He reached over with his left hand and shook the boy's shoulder gently, but firm enough to ensure he would wake. 

"Yahiko." At the sound of his harsh whisper the boy's eyelids twitched slightly. Yahiko smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth a few times before unconsciously sniffing the air. After three sharp nasal inhales his eyes snapped open and he launched himself into a sitting position. Kenshin quickly withdrew his hand, not wanting it to get bitten off, as he watched Yahiko snatch up a bowl of miso soup and down it like there was no tomorrow. He sweatdropped as he reached for his own bowl of soup with shaking hands. When the kid was this hungry, the slightest movement around food could set him off like a rabid wolf (Kenshin had the bite marks to prove it).

With the bowl safely out of the danger zone, Kenshin calmly sipped at his soup while Yahiko had just finished his. A satisfied gasp radiated from his mouth when he tore the bowl from the death grip his lips had on it. The shine in his eyes would make one think he had discovered the secret of life as he reached over and took a bowl of rice, replacing it with his empty soup one. His chopsticks plunged into the rice and began shoving it into his mouth at a frantic pace. Needless to say, it wasn't unexpected when several stray grains were sent spiraling across the room. Still Kenshin remained, eyes closed and legs crossed, calmly drinking his soup even as a few rice grains sprinkled his hair. 

Yahiko set the empty bowl back on the tray while wiping the rice that had collected around his mouth off with his sleeve. Kenshin peeked at the boy from over the rim of his bowl as he drank a cup of green tea in a much calmer manner than he had treated his food. He smiled lightly and lowered the bowl from his mouth. "How are you feeling, Yahiko?" He peeked at the redhead while keeping the cup at his mouth and dipped the cup down just enough to mutter a "better" before resuming with his drink. "Well, if that's the case then let's check your temperature."

Yahiko bit back the urge to roll his eyes and sigh. Instead, he chose to block Kenshin's hand with his own before it could make contact with his warm face. "Honestly Kenshin, it's not like I'm dying or anything. It's a cold, not tuberculosis." Kenshin blinked several times after applying his trade mark "oro" face. While some might be annoyed and angry at the boy's attitude, Kenshin just smiled warmly. The kid's spirit was showing that he was doing well and that was all the swordsman wanted at the moment. He gathered the empty dishes onto the tray and prepared to excuse himself. "Hm, Kenshin?" 

Kenshin stopped before he could lift the tray from the floor. Just as he opened his mouth to reply Yahiko's words cut him off. "Thanks for lunch." That said he placed the empty cup onto the tray and settled back down to his bed. The rurouni blinked a few times, not quite sure what the boy was thinking at the moment. "You're welcome, Yahiko." The ill child was already closing his eyes before Kenshin stood to his full, yet unimpressive, height and turned to exit.

-----

Blood was everywhere. This void he was in was blood. Pure blood in all forms. The ground on which he stood was frozen blood. The liquid form of blood covered every square inch of his body and soaked his clothes and hair, collecting in an ankle high puddle that stretched over the ground for an eternity. Even the air he breathed consisted of blood. A thick crimson fog surrounded him on all sides. The air was warm and sticky against his face and the smell of death was all around.

Kenshin looked around frantically; his blood soaked ponytail slapping him in the face with each quick turn of his head. He had no idea how he got there but he wanted out. The blood covering his body dripped from him. Drop after drop fell from his fingertips, nose, and hair. Yet even after that there was just as much blood as before. He couldn't even see his skin anymore. His entire body was covered with a coat of thick red liquid.

The unexpected sound of a blade whisping through the air startled him. He turned and looked behind him, where the noise had come, but he saw nothing. Nothing but red. Just as suddenly, there was an agonized scream and the sound of flesh being torn by steel. Soon after a wave of blood splashed out at him from the direction the sound came. He shut his eyes tightly in order to shield them when several cries echoed out from all directions. With each cry there was a sound of killing and another wave of blood. 

It wasn't long before Kenshin was bombarded with waves of blood from left and right. With each kill the blood level rose and soon he was up to his knees in it. The blood was like acid on his skin, eating him alive just like the guilt had for so many years. He covered his head with his arms and ran. He wasn't sure where he was going but he didn't care. 

He struggled through the now waist high ocean of blood as the screams continued to beat down on his thin form. Each cry for mercy, each beg for life, squirmed into his ears and floated around in his brain. "How can I repent?" he said, no more than a whisper. The words were strained and dry in his throat. "How can I.."

__

If that demonic bastard ever has a son of his own..

Cold fingers wrapped around his ankles, causing him to fall face first into the blood.

__

..feel the living hell…

More hands broke from the icy ground, clawing at his gi and hair.

__

..the pain I still feel…

He tried to scream, only to be given a mouthful of blood for his efforts. He couldn't breathe.

__

..even after ten years!

-----

As he jerked awake his hand flew instinctively to cover his mouth, keeping him from screaming. The breathing was muffled by his hand as his wide violet eyes darted across the moonlit room. Lips trembled as he removed his shaking hand, his heart beating harshly in his ears. Kenshin eased his eyes closed and took several deep breaths, trying to stop his body from shaking. 

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and placed his hand over his chest as if trying to sooth his frantic heart. Ever so gradually his body began to calm as the realization that the horrid image was not real swam through his mind. Letting out a deep breath, he eased his head back until his sweat soaked hair touched the wall, which he had been leaning against. He forced his left hand to release its deadly grip on the sakabatou by his side. There would be no need for violence.

As his body seemed to cool down after the fright it had been given, Kenshin opened his eyes and slowly glanced about the room. His eyes came to rest on Yahiko's sleeping form as the boy stirred disturbingly in his sleep. Alarm gripped his heart again as he moved from his resting spot to the boy's side. His face was contorted with pain, eyes clenched tightly as well as teeth, and was covered with a coat of sweat. An agonized moan from the back of his throat hissed through his teeth. Kenshin didn't wait a second longer. He gripped both the boy's shoulders and shook him firmly while whispering his name, hoping that would be enough to wake the child without disturbing Kaoru from her much needed sleep. 

Fortunately that had been all that was required to bring the child out of his nightmare. Yahiko bolted up slightly, being restrained by Kenshin's hands, and blinked rapidly as if trying to remove the images of the dream from his eyes. Kenshin kept his hands on his shoulders, looking on at the boy with a calm and reassuring manner. He waited patiently as Yahiko took stock of himself and allowed his eyes to wander towards his violet ones. 

"Kenshin, I just had the weirdest dream." Yahiko spoke no louder than a mumble and Kenshin smiled gently in response. He lightly nodded his head and eased the child back down into a resting position. "I know. Go on, get back to sleep de gozaru. I'll be right here." Kenshin knew Yahiko wouldn't admit that he even had a nightmare, let alone that it had scared him. However, he still offered his reassurance as he couldn't be fooled easily. The boy allowed him to push him back down as fatigue never seemed to give him a moment's rest. A silent sigh escaped him as he felt the swordsman's fingers gently brush his forehead. The caring touch had a calming effect and he was too tired to play 'big tough descendent of Tokyo samurai' at the moment anyway.

__

It must have been the fever that disturbed his dreams. Kenshin came to that conclusion when he noticed the burning in the boy's skin was hotter than it had previously been that day. He sighed, irritated at the stubbornness of the disease, and placed a fresh cool compress on the child's forehead. Yahiko relaxed with the addition of the compress and indulged the comfort it provided. He breathed slowly through his mouth as he willed his body to calm. Closing his eyes, he pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders and shifted. Kenshin's presence seemed to chase away the lingering fears and allowed sleep to slowly flow through his body. 

The redhead allowed his own body to relax after seeing how easily Yahiko seemed to slip back to sleep. Never the less, the small peek in his temperature caused an uneasy feeling to sweep through his body. All he could do was hope the compress would tame his raging fever to a more acceptable degree. With the back of his hand once again pressed against the boy's cheek, he narrowed his eyes at the heat that bit back. _Please let this end soon. _After dipping his fingers into the cool water he gently brushed a thin layer of liquid onto the boy's burning face. He smiled slightly when Yahiko seemed to be leaning into his cool hand. _I hope this will at least keep him comfortable until his illness runs its course._

For the rest of the night Kenshin did all he could to keep the kid cool and comfortable. His worry was more than enough to keep him awake and going through the break of dawn. However, his guilt kept his body trembling with awareness. "How can I repent?" he whispered as he combed the child's hair with his fingers. His gaze was fixed on the early morning sunrays raining down upon the city. _So many people who will never see a morning like this._ In the company of Yahiko's peaceful form the words from the previous day once again plagued him. 

__

Damn that Battousai!

-----

Okay, that wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. Reviews are appreciated greatly! Reviews are good for the soul man, the SOUL! Yes, I'm weird.

__


	3. Dying Flame

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys rule! Your reviews make me a happy writer and I appreciate every one of them. Now this chapter may not be as good as the previous two. It ends rather abruptly IMO but I can't think of a better way to end it. I did improve upon it though. When I wrote this chapter I was rushed and after re-reading it I realized how much it sucked. So I fixed it and hopefully it doesn't suck any more. Hope you all enjoy it! ^_^ 

I Wish

"Kenshin?" 

The swordsman looked up from the wash tub. Kaoru was wearing her training gi and hamaka accompanied with wooden sword and sack over her shoulder. It was obvious she was about to depart to give lessons, but not before relieving her mind of whatever had plagued it. "Is something the matter, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin replied, noting the very visible worry in her eyes. She blinked a few times as if to clear her eyes of emotion. She failed. "I'm worried about Yahiko. It's been five days and he's usually only sick for three. Not only that but I heard strange noises coming from his room last night. What happened?"

Kenshin stood, flicking the soapsuds of his fingers, and wiped his hands dry on his hamaka. He allowed his arms to rest by his sides as his fingers brushed against his pants. To ease the concern he was feeling himself he allowed his fingers to claw softly at the fabric. "The noises are nothing to be concerned over, Kaoru-dono. What I'm worried about is his fever de gozaru. It won't go down. Perhaps we should take him to see Megumi-dono and Gensai-sensei."

Kaoru nodded slowly. An uneasy look creased her face as her eyes traveled to the ground below and to the left of her. "Ano…" As she bit her lip, Kenshin blinked rapidly, wondering what had caused the girl's seemingly sudden unease. "Kaoru-dono?"

"It's nothing." She replied quickly, shaking her head. "I'm going now."

As she turned she offered her rurouni a faint wave before walking off towards the dojo gates. "Take care, Kaoru-dono." He called after her, offering a faint wave of his own. _She must be worried._ His eyes remained focused on Kaoru's retreating form until it disappeared from view beyond the gates. Unconsciously, he turned to the wash tub and continued attacking the stubborn stains on a random article of clothing.

-----

Kenshin had just hung the last piece of clothing up to be dried. The sun was particularly warm that day and the warmth that had been so gentle and pleasant before had become rather hot and annoying. He wiped the collected sweat from his forehead only to smear on a cool coat of water in its place. It wasn't as if he minded terribly. The wash water was rather nice in the heat. He wiped his damp hands on his hamaka and leaned over to pick up the wash tub. That was until a sudden hacking noise caught his attention.

The redhead's gaze was aimed directly as the bathhouse where he could hear the sounds of coughing from within. As he neared the building, however, his pace quickened from a casual walk to a tame sprint when he identified the sounds as not coughing, but vomiting.

Yahiko leaned over the *toilet with a very unhappy look on his face. Of course, not too many people would be happy about puking their guts out. He cringed at the bitter taste in his mouth and the burning feeling in his throat. For a moment the vomit stopped, allowing him to breathe. He spat the remaining drops of spew that clung to his lips into the inky blackness he now found himself facing. The smell was not all that terrific either. For several seconds he clung to the edge of the toilet, his legs shaking too badly to support him and he could feel the cold sweat streaming down his face. The floor seemed to sway from side to side beneath his feet as he fought the light-headed feeling he received from time to time.

* I have no idea what they used to do their potty business back then, but I'm assuming it was similar to an outhouse. I just call it a toilet for reference sake. I know not what else to call it and I'm sure you all get the idea anyway.

The tightening of his esophagus seemed to chase the dizzy feeling away as another stream of vomit rapidly pooled in his cheeks. As he spat out the last batch of vomit, Yahiko was all too relieved when his stomach was empty, however, the dizziness had returned with a vengeance. He began swaying on unsteady feet as the room tilted left and right. No longer able to balance himself, he reached for the side of the toilet as his muscles turned to jelly. His legs collapsed under his weight and his grip failed. As he plummeted towards the bathhouse floor, he prepared for the inevitable impact that his right arm would receive. It was at that moment that he left a pair of strong hands gripping both his shoulders, keeping him from falling and steadying him in the process.

"Are you okay?" Yahiko sighed inwardly at the sound of Kenshin's voice. Despite being spared a nasty fall, the child swayed slightly under the man's grip. He closed his eyes as the floor continued to swing under his feet and dizziness exploded in his brain. Kenshin felt his heart race when the child went nearly limp in his arms. Unable to support his own weight fully, he leaned back and rested his head on Kenshin's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He repeated as a chill slowly climbed up his back. Rather than replying verbally, Yahiko slowly shook his head, wincing as the world felt as if it were spinning. Kenshin shifted the child in his arms and touched his forehead with his free hand. Within an instant, the man's worried expression converted to one of panic. Yahiko's fever had peeked up to a frighteningly high temperature.

The boy let out a startled gasp as Kenshin scooped him into his arms and took off. Using his god-like speed and leaping ability he cleared to dojo wall and sprinted like a frightened hare the moment his feet met the ground. Yahiko gritted his teeth as he clung to Kenshin's gi. He was still pretty dizzy and being carried by a man who was leaping over rather tall obstacles and running at a minimum of 22 mph wasn't helping that much. Lucky for Kenshin, Yahiko had nothing else to puke up. 

Bystanders promptly cleared out of his way as he strained every muscle in he had. Gritting his teeth, he willed his body to go faster. Yahiko could clearly hear Kenshin's heart hammering in his chest but whether it was from running or not he was unsure of. He tightened his grip on the gi as another wave of dizziness engulfed him. "Hold on, Yahiko." Kenshin seemed to be talking more to himself than to the child. All the same as Yahiko tried to combat the uneasy feeling by resting his forehead into the swordsman's chest. As a slipped moan reached his ears, the clinic came into Kenshin's view. _Hang on._ He looked briefly at the kid in his arms before returning his eyes to the road. _We're almost there._

-----

The darkness of the night was perfect to match the gloom of that evening. Harsh breathing broke the silence just as moon light brushed through the shadows. The beams from the moon cast down upon the prone and weak kid upon the futon. Glistening perspiration covered the youth's face. His eyes were closed gently, as if he were sleeping, but his mouth was gaping open as he tried to draw in as much oxygen he could. The heavy blanket covering his chest heaved as he drew in shallow and rapid breaths.

Through this Kenshin sat, legs tucked beneath him and a fisted hands on his thighs, never taking his eyes off the boy. He had just placed a fresh washcloth on the child's forehead, not understanding why he even bothered. They had failed to bring his fever down before and it was very unlikely that they would start working now. All he could do was watch over the boy like a hawk, offering what comfort and protection he could.

_What did I do wrong?_ He must have asked himself that a thousand times since the visit to the clinic. Megumi and Dr. Gensai had admitted that there was very little they could do for the child. They had given him a medicine to help ease the symptoms, but it had little effect. With nothing more they could do for the child, they sent him home, instructing Kenshin to get them should his condition worsen. It was still a mystery as to what was wrong with him and how he had gotten so ill in the first place.

_What did I do wrong?_ Kenshin just didn't get it. With the exception of chores, cooking, and the occasional potty break, he had been at Yahiko's side the entire time. He made sure the boy ate, drank, and was comfortable. He applied the cold compresses as instructed to keep the kid's fever under control and gave him his medicine, never missing a dosage. Yet here he was pale and struggling to breathe. He just didn't get it.

He didn't bother to lift his eyes when he heard the shoji slide open behind him. The silhouette formed by the light shining into the room was more than enough for him to identify the person entering. "Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice, though shaken with worry, floated through the air with a volume just above that of a whisper. "No change." He replied, speaking in the same manner. Feet padded softly across the floor as Kaoru entered the room and knelt beside Yahiko. She allowed her thumb to brush away a wet lock from his forehead. Her eyes watched over her fingers as they stroked through his black hair.

Kenshin too watched her fingers combing through the boy's mane before slowly lifting his gaze to her. At the same time Kaoru shifted her eyes towards the man sitting across. Violet and blue eyes met, each holding a distinct amount of uncertainty that they didn't bother trying to hide. Kaoru blinked and once again shifted her gaze down towards the boy. Though his breathing was still shallow, his mouth was now only partially open and his breath was not as labored. "Can he hear us?"

"I really don't know de gozaru." The reply was just as quiet as the question, neither one wanting to disturb the child. "I think he is just asleep." 

Kaoru tried to swallow the lumps that formed in her throat. In her mind visions flashed of a lively boy with too much pride for his own good and a big mouth to match. A boy who, though serious and dedicated to his training, had a tendency to find his head on the wrong side of a bokken whenever the word "busu" or "hag" flew from this mouth, which they had a habit of doing so often. Yet this child before her, too tired to open his own eyes, couldn't have possibly been the same own from her memory. But he was.

Her eyelids twitched as she felt tears pool behind them. His skin was so pale. He was so fragile and thin. This was not the Yahiko she had come to know and love like a younger brother. His spirit was gone leaving a horribly weak boy in its wake. This was not Yahiko, and yet, it was. "Would you like some tea, Kenshin?" Kaoru said abruptly in an attempt to chase the tears away. Wondering if her voice seemed shaky, she continued, careful to keep her words strong and under control. "You've been sitting here all evening."

Kenshin still had his eyes on the child but lifted them slowly at the sound of her voice. "Yes, thank you Kaoru-dono." As he spoke, he forced a gentle rurouni smile on his face. She rose to her feet and excused herself, making her way to the door using quick footsteps. With the snap of the shoji, the extra light had been cut off leaving the room dark once again. Eyes of violet cast their gaze over the fragile figure once again. The smile from Kenshin's mouth faded almost instantly and his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. Once again, he pondered what ever could have caused the boy to be in such a state, whether it was a fault on his part, or something else. _What did I do wrong?_

A sad sigh and the sound of pouring liquid echoed through the quiet kitchen. Kaoru's shoulders bobbed slightly as she set the kettle aside. Steam climbed up from the fresh tea, tickling her senses slightly. While normally the smell of tea would relax her, she could feel her body tensing. The steam had managed to loosen the tears that hung from her eyes as well as draw out a soft cry from her mouth. Her hand lifted to her eyes, covering them as her shoulders shook violently. Her sobs were quiet, through pained, as she lowered her head. "No," she whispered to herself while slowly shaking her head from side to side. "I've got to be strong."

Titling her head back, she removed her hand and drew back her sniffles. She flicked her tears from her cheeks in annoyance. _Crying won't make him well. I must be strong._ She held her head high all the way out to the courtyard and to the well, fearing if she dipped the tears would return. _I must be strong._ The thought echoed in her head as she splashed her face. When her signs of crying had been washed away, she returned to the kitchen and headed to Yahiko's room, teacup in hand.

-----

It had to be well past midnight. The empty teacup sat at Kenshin's side as he continued his vigil without break. It took him a while to convince Kaoru to go to sleep, stating that she would need rest to give lessons, and now he was unsure of whether she had actually gone to sleep or settled for staring at the ceiling all night long. Normally he would've checked on her, but he refused to budge from his spot. That was also the reason why the cup remained at his side rather than returned to the kitchen to be washed. He would not leave Yahiko unattended. Not for one second. Not this time.

_This is my fault._ His teeth gritted as a flare of anger raged within him. How could he have let Yahiko get into this shape? He was supposed to take care of him. Perhaps it was in one of the moments he was doing his chores, perhaps while cooking, or perhaps while sleeping. He wasn't sure when, but something happened to let Yahiko fall into such a serious state, something that he missed. Something that he should've prevented.

_Could he have needed something while I was doing the laundry the other day?_ He thought as he re-dipped the washcloth. _Maybe something happened while I was cooking or out buying.._ his jaw dropped midthought and the wash cloth slipped from his hands and caused a mild splash in the bowl. 

**_I wish that if that demonic bastard ever has a son of his own that he will feel the living hell that I must go through everyday!_**

"No." His eyes grew large with each word that shouted through his mind. "It can't be. It just can't." He once again brought his gaze down to the prone child. Worry was no longer present in his eyes. Fear had taken over, causing his jaw to quiver and his heart to race. _It's because he sees me as a father._

"Yahiko.."

-----

Okay, that ending kinda sucks, but I honestly couldn't think of a different way to end it. Yeah, I know, lame excuse. Anway, please review! Reviews make me a very happy person and stuff. No flames though, I burn easily. See? ::shows her scars from work:: Stupid KFC holding cabinets! It hurts…IT HURTS! Oh, the PAIN! 0_o…Please review.


	4. Shifting The Blame

A/N: Sano finally makes an appearance, but not a very big one. Sorry Sano fans. I think I might have had him a bit OOC in this chapter, honestly tried to avoid it. I couldn't really think of a place for Sano in this story but he had to show up sooner or later, ne? ::dodges bricks thrown by Sano fans:: Forgive me! I didn't mean to ignore the great Sano-sama! ::people get scared:: Erm, nevermind! Anyway, ::points down:: there's chapter four. So read it already! Oh and don't forget to review. 

I Wish

Kenshin pressed his fingers to his lips in an attempt to stop the vomit that threatened to shoot from his mouth. Yahiko tossed and turned in pure agonized misery on his futon, too hot and too cold at the same time. Seeing the poor kid like this was quiet literally making Kenshin sick to his stomach.

"Stop blaming yourself." Sano had said earlier that day. "We'll pull through this." The street fighter had surprisingly been a tremendous help around the dojo after hearing of Yahiko's turn for the worse. The redhead was far too stubborn to move from his spot leaving the chores undone. Sano wasn't much for "woman's work" and he flat out despised the idea of doing the laundry, but he wasn't so immature that he would leave his friends in a time of need. He, too, was worried about the kid. Though now he was starting to get frustrated with Kenshin's self-induced guilt trip.

Yet, the swordsman remained at his post, scrutinizing the boy carefully and readily reacting to the slightest change. He had already sent Sano to get Megumi when his fever peeked. Much to his dismay, she could do nothing. This was already out of a doctor's hands. 

Yahiko let out another agonized groan and Kenshin felt his stomach churn. He visibly winced, almost as if he could feel the boy's pain himself, and dabbed his forehead with the cloth. _I have to do something. I have to make things right, somehow. _With eyes narrowed and teeth gritting, Kenshin allowed his self-rage to fuel his determination. _He is not going to die because of my mistakes. I won't allow it!_

Problem was that he didn't know how he would go about doing such a thing. He shook his head to chase away the aching pulse brought on by two nights without sleep. _This shouldn't be happening._ In response to the boy's moans Kenshin scooted closer to the futon and pulled him partially into his lap. _If anyone should be punished, it should be me._ "Kenshin.." The look on the kid's face was one of pure torment. His mouth was crooked and his teeth gritted. Though his eyes only were halfway open, there was a trace of tension around them as if he couldn't quiet recognize the figure holding him. "…it's so hot in here…" Yahiko's words were no more than a harsh whisper, laced with pain and forced from his mouth. "..and..it's cold."

"I know." Kenshin pulled the thick blanket up to the youth's shoulders in response to the shivers that raked his body. A bowl of icy water waited patiently by the futon as the redhead plunged his hand into the freezing liquid. He slowly withdrew, flinging off the little drops that clung to his fingertips, and brushed his hand against Yahiko's face. The touch washed away some of the heat and sweat from before, leaving the child slightly more comfortable. It wasn't quite enough though. His body remained tormented by a fiery ice and a freezing flame from within and continued to spread from head to toe.

The swordsman's head dipped once again and he shook off the weariness with an annoyed hair toss. He wrapped the blanket around the boy's body and slowly eased him from his lap and back onto his futon. He dipped his cupped hand back into the bowl and gently splashed the boy's face with the icy water. Yahiko moaned again but not as labored as before. Kenshin supposed this was a good sign despite the shivers and fever that continually attacked his body. Would it be enough, however? Probably not.

Once again weariness set into the rurouni's brain and tried to pull his tired body into the void of sleep. At first his body seemed to go limp and ready to accept the invitation. Kenshin planted his right palm into the floor and shook his head, growling slightly as if to warn the fatigue off. However it set in again and slowly tugged his body towards the floor with invisible strings. He had still yet to realize how much his worry had drained him and caused him to neglect himself. His right arm trembled under slumber's grasp and soon gave in. Shaking his head again he hoped to throw the feeling aside. Yet he found his body willingly lowering himself towards the floor, ignoring his mental cries to stay awake. 

-----

Kenshin opened his eyes to a ceiling splashed with the colors of the setting sun. He couldn't even recall lying down on the floor fully and now he discovered something soft beneath his head and a thin blanket draped over his body. The absent feeling of softness against his back replaced with one of a wooden floor confirmed that he had not been placed atop a futon.

To his right he felt a presence. Two actually, one very weak and the other drowning with sadness. He sat up, feeling the blanket slide off his chest and onto his lap, and turned his head. Yahiko had not changed that much. He was still struggling for air and shivering violently. At his opposite side sat Kaoru dressed in her training gi and hamaka. Kenshin guessed that she had just returned from giving lessons and had not found the energy to change. Just as well, he detected a decrease in her strength but knew well enough that the physical activity required for her occupation was not responsible.

Her eyes were downcast on Yahiko's form. There was a sadness within them that was also evident on the rest of her face. She glanced upward slightly and placed a feeble smile on her lips. "Did you sleep well?" she whispered, exhaustion stringing through her voice. With her eyes locked his with, Kenshin saw just how troubled her spirit was. They were halfway open, as if keeping them that way was tiring enough, and depressing emotions swirled about in her sapphire pools. "Kaoru-dono?" 

Her eyes closed even more so as she dipped her head back down at the youth. As her smile slid from her face into a weakened frown her bottom lip trembled. Her usually lively blue eyes became clouded and shaky as water collected behind them yet refused to fall. "We're losing him, Kenshin." She spoke, dipping her head more and hiding her eyes beneath her bangs. "This isn't even Yahiko anymore. His pride, his spirit, everything is gone. And soon…" She had to clamp down on her lip before she finished. The very thought made her head spin.

Kenshin felt his heart constrict with her words. Someone was trying to get to him, but they were going about it wrong. _If I'm to be punished for my sins, then the innocent shouldn't have to suffer. I will NOT allow this. _"Kaoru-dono." At the sound of his voice she lifted her head. Kenshin quickly rose to his feet, his eyes never leaving Yahiko's form. "There is something I must do," he paused, drawing up his eyes to meet hers. "for Yahiko's sake." Kaoru looked up at him. Her eyelashes fluttered slowly as she titled her head to the side as if trying to read through him. "What do you mean?"

Kenshin stood for a while, unsure of what to do or say. Slowly and reluctantly, he turned, knowing very well what Kaoru's reaction would be. "Kenshin!" Her cry caused him to turn back, his ponytail swinging slightly from the sudden movement. As expected she sat ready to tear herself from the floor. Her right foot was balancing on her toes while her left knee rested at the floor. Both hands were facing down, fingertips glued to the floor as if that were the only thing holding her down. 

"Kaoru-dono, please don't worry." He slowly eased a smile onto his face and allowed his eyes to drop halfway shut. "Everything will be explained later." He kept his gaze on her form for several seconds, watching as her muscles tensed and readied themselves to pounce should the occasion occur. He reached over for the shoji and pried it open, turning only when there was space enough for his thin form to pass through. "Kenshin!" Her cry was identical to the previous one, laced with a distinct panic caused by not knowing what was going on.

He turned again, slowly this time, and his smile had been replaced with serious, yet gentle, expression. He locked his eyes with hers making sure he had her undivided attention. "Everything will be explained later." He slowly drew his eyes across the room, willing her to follow, and rested them upon Yahiko once again. "But right now he needs you here. So please don't worry, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru felt his gaze fall upon her once again and she willingly directed her gaze from the boy to his violet orbs. His eyes waited patiently, coaxing a response out of her while she turned what little information she had over in her head. "I'll stay." She said finally. Her eyes narrowed then slightly in what would've been a hostile look had it not been so concerned. "But be careful." Her tone, though gentle, was much more of a command than a request.

Kenshin nodded in response, his face still free of a grin. He turned to make his exit and slowly pushed the shoji shut with a quiet click. Through the paper wall Kaoru's eyes followed his silhouette, bouncing along with each step he took until they noticed something resting upon the floor. Her eyes widened as they locked with the item, forgetting about the swordsman's shadow. _He never goes anywhere without his sword. If he left it on purpose that must mean he won't fight anyone. That's a relief, but.._ Her eyes traveled back up to the illuminated wall, his shadow no longer in sight. _..what is he thinking?_

-----

Kenshin ran a frustrated hand through his hair was he quickly stepped through the empty streets. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky leaving a sickle shaped moon in its place. "Everything will be explained later." He mumbled between his tense lips. His whisper may have been harboring anger, but that was because the worst kind of anger he had was always directed to himself. He did not lie, everything would be explained to them later as he said. What he failed to tell Kaoru was that he would not be the one to explain anything. That was left up to the letter he had left resting on his folded futon. _Everyone, I'm so sorry._ The images of his friends passed before his eyes, causing his tense face to loosen a bit with sadness. There was a slight grin that tugged at his lips when he recalled hearing Sano's painfully load snores from the guest room as he made his exit earlier that evening. He would miss them all so dearly.

He dropped his fond memories upon noticing his destination was now in view. Crickets chirped as if announcing his arrival to the occupants of the riverside house. Slowly he stepped forward, enjoying the breeze that tugged at his clothes and hair. His heart began to pick up its beat as he feet brought him closer to the front door. Upon reaching it, he gently knocked upon the door and tried to suppress the urge to fidget while waiting for a reply. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing, but this was not the typical house visit. He drew in a sharp breath when he heard footsteps fast approaching on the other side of the door. _Everyone, I'm so, so sorry. _

"Can I help you?"

In the doorway stood a tall young man, about Kenshin's age, with short dark brown hair. The footsteps Kenshin had heard upon knocking on the door and his choice of positions in the doorway, one hand resting on the frame while the other was on his hip, would easily suggest impatience. Yet the man's face was passive and he seemed willing to give the redhead all the time in the world to speak. Kenshin recognized this man as the younger one from the other day. Though he was certain he was upset over the loss of his brother, he was not the man who held such hatred for his former self in his heart. "May I speak with your father de gozaru?"

With a curt nod the man slipped from the doorframe and wandered into the depths of the house to retrieve his father. Kenshin allowed his ears to indulge in the sounds of the house occupants and the evening wilderness. As a warm gust ruffled his loose gi, he clenched and unclenched his hands as if he were trying to catch it. He always enjoyed the feel of a gentle warm breeze on his face. It brought him back to the very early days of his life. His parents were only dim stars on the edge of his memory that he could barely touch no matter how hard he tried, but somehow he always remembered the feel of his mother's warm and gentle hand on his face. He had braced onto that feeling after his parents had died, leaving him an orphan at such a terribly young age. He would miss the feel of the wind.

"Is there something I can help you with, young man?" The kindly voice brought Kenshin out of his stupor and face to face with the elderly man from the other day. It was a bit strange, to say the least. This old man's face was warm and kind, eyes shining with patience. He had the look of the typical kind elderly person, willing to share life experience with grandchildren and others. He certainly did not seem like the same old man who wished misery upon him in the form of Yahiko's feeble and dying body.

Kenshin looked at him passively, quite understanding the anger and agony within this kind old man's heart, but frustrated at the means that were being used to cause him his own misery. The frustration, of course, was not directed at the old man but at himself. He had caused this, he was the one responsible for the man's misery and Yahiko's now life threatening illness. Neither one of them deserved this and there was only one man who could rightfully be blamed and punished. 

The swordsman was a bit unsure of how he would go about introducing himself as the famed killer from Kyoto. It seemed though that it would be best to just get right to the point. Beating around the bush wouldn't really help to soften the blow and each second that passed brought Yahiko closer to death. "Honored sir," he spoke in a steady voice, strong but not aggressive as he slowly brought his gaze from the man's curious eyes to the stick just a few feet from the house. His eyes followed the tail of the wind whipped ribbon as if the long dead warrior still had a playful living spirit about. Perhaps he did. "I've come to help ease the pain in your heart de gozaru."

"What do you mean?" The old man's voice had become only slightly tensed as he too watching the ribbon flying in the wind. Kenshin cringed inwardly, his well-trained ears picking up the intensity of his voice. This was not going to be easy at all. "I'm afraid I don't understand, young man." Slowly, Kenshin eased his gaze off the ribbon and back onto the old man. Feeling his gaze upon him, the man did the same until the two pairs of eyes had locked. There was a mild debate in the swordsman's head about what would be an appropriate line, but finally decided to speak whatever came to his mind next unless he wanted to spend the whole night deciding what to say. "I was the one that stole your son from you." 

-----

Okay, once again I think I might have had some OOCness that I tried to avoid in there. C-chan is right, it's not easy portraying Oro-chan! And forgive me for my use of big vocabulary words. Just trying to add a bit of flavor so it doesn't sound so boring and flat. Anyway, plz review! I don't wanna be a sad panda!


	5. I've failed him

A/N: Okay peeps! There might be some OOC in this chapter as well. I honestly tried to avoid it, but you all knew that already. Man, both Oro-chan and the spikey-haired brat are hard to portray! Why is the world so cruel?! WHY!?!

BTW, I like Yahiko, even though he is a bit of a brat. 

I Wish

"I was the one that stole your son from you."

The words didn't need any time to sink in. Immediately the old man's eyes grew in size and swirled with savage fear and anger. It was only then that he noticed the swordsman's unusual colorings and the scar on his cheek. He took a few steps back, keeping his eyes locked with those dreaded violet ones. Though anger was very much present in his aged eyes, fear seemed to overrun it. "So," he said taking another step back. His voice was a shaky growl as panic and rage coursed through his blood. "you've come to take away our pain by giving us death."

Kenshin was a bit taken back. Though his voice was faulty, he spoke the words more as a flat statement then as a question. In response to the elderly man's words Kenshin gently lifted his hands, palms facing forward, showing he meant no harm. "I can assure you honored sir that I do not mean to do such a thing de gozaru." The old man continued to scrutinize the redhead, noticing that he didn't appear to be armed. "Then what is it you want here?!" he demanded, his eyes still scanning his clothes for any possible hidden weapons. Kenshin slowly lowered his arms to his sides and sighed. His head dipped as his eyes eased closed, covering his face with his fiery bangs. "Your wish has come true."

The man blinked in surprised, clearly not understanding what the swordsman was speaking of. "A boy's life is in danger." Kenshin continued, lifting his head. His violet eyes opened halfway, shining with sadness and guilt, and locked with those of the man. "He's going to pay for sins he didn't commit."

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Kenshin's jaw dropped slightly at the power behind the old man's outburst. The fear that had once been present in his eyes was replaced by his raging anger. "I would never wish for such a thing! I would never have an innocent soul die, especially that of a child. I'm not like you Battousai!" Kenshin placed his hands in the air again as if trying to push the anger back. "You misunderstand me sir. There was good reason behind your wish but I'm afraid you've made a terrible mistake." Kenshin's eyes once again wandered back to the stick imbedded in the man's yard. Seeing this, the old man's eyes followed slightly, never completely loosing sight of the figure before him. 

"I've made mistakes as well. Several of them. Though I try to atone for the sins I have committed I know that there is nothing I can do that can truly compensate for the lives I have taken. However, another soul is about to suffer from my past mistakes. I've come here not to take the lives of you and your son but in hopes of fixing the mistake you have made with your wish and saving this soul. To do this I am willing to trade in my life."

"Willing to trade your life?" the man parroted, his eyes now completely off of the redhead. For several seconds his eyes absorbed the ribbon waving in the warm evening breeze as he tried to understand what the swordsman was speaking of. Along with the old man Kenshin allowed his eyes to indulge the crimson ribbon's graceful movement. The familiar pain of remorse stung within his chest again. Within the ribbon the spirit of the young man lived on, yet his eyes would never gaze upon another sunrise or after storm rainbow. His skin would never feel the sting of a cold rain or the kiss of a warm summer breeze. The pain increased as the thought that another warrior's flame was about to extinguish. A warrior whose spirit was far too young to depart from this world and lose the ability to see, touch and live. And it would completely be his fault.

"Your son, is it?" Kenshin's eyes quickly flew to the old man. In response the man slowly turned his head. "It's your son's life that's in danger, isn't it? That's why you're willing to sacrifice your life." Kenshin opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak the man continued. "You're here to allow me to kill you in revenge, in the process my thirst for vengeance will have been quenched thus eliminating the need for his death." Once again Kenshin's lips parted to speak and once again the old man beat him to words. 

"What right do you have to father children you bastard!?" At this the man's eyes grew hard and angry, this time harboring more intensity than before. "You think you can fix things this easily? A demon like you couldn't possibly understand the pain I've felt for ten years! Now a child, whose only crime was being born from your icy blood, will die and there is no one else to blame but you!" Kenshin inwardly cringed at the cruel words. It was as if the haunting voices of guilt in his head had been given a flesh form. "The only way I can be satisfied is for you to experience the pain I've felt for yourself. Hope you enjoy it you bloodthirsty devil!" 

"They were crimes I committed!" Kenshin cried, his voice somewhat horse. "If anyone should be punished it should be me."

"You are being punished Battousai!"

That said and done, the old man slammed the door shut just inches from the swordsman's nose. He jumped back a bit, not because of the door, but in response to the old man's hatred. He certainly wasn't expecting the man to invite him in for tea with open arms and a smile, but the magnitude of his hate went further than revenge. He truly wanted Kenshin to suffer. _What am I to do now?_

-----

Kenshin gently lowered Kaoru onto her futon and pulled the covers up to her chin. Upon returning he had found her fast asleep beside Yahiko. Sano was still sleeping as well and snoring loud enough that normally he would receive complaint from Yahiko. Normally anyway. He wasn't away from the boy's side for long. After putting Kaoru to bed he returned, kneeling beside the shivering child. His attempts to get the man to renounce his wish in exchange for his life had failed. He had failed Yahiko. Steel teeth clamped down on Kenshin's heart as he stroked through Yahiko's black hair, seeping sorrow into his blood, which circulated around his body. He had failed Yahiko and now the boy was dying. He was dying. Dying.

The sorrow poisoned his brain, forcing him to mentally repeat the horrid word. He didn't know what else he could do. He had failed the boy that looked up to him the most. A rare feeling stung at his eyes and he forced it away. He knew the feeling well despite how rare it was and he desperately fought against his mind to prevent the uprising of unpleasant memories. A strangled moan snapped his full attention to the freezing Yahiko. His jaw shook violently as his teeth chattered and broke whatever silence was present. It didn't take a genius to figure that the boy was very uncomfortable and Kenshin was once again hit with that strange feeling in his eyes. _Even if this is the only thing I can do, even if this is the last thing I can do for him...._

Kenshin gently pried the blanket from Yahiko's icy fingers. He set it off to the side and crawled over to the futon. Slowly, he lowered his body, gently pressing it against that of the boy. As he felt Yahiko shaking against his chest, he took the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. He tucked the blanket beneath the youth and then wrapped his arms around him, hugging him closely in an attempt to preserve what little body heat the boy had while warming him with his own. Yahiko's chest struggled to push against his as he breathed and Kenshin shifted to keep from suffocating the child. Gradually the shivering form in his arms stilled as warmth seeped into his weak body. 

It certainly wasn't much but it was the only thing Kenshin could do for him at this point. Satisfied that his efforts this time were successful, he allowed his head to rest on the futon beside Yahiko's pillow. If he couldn't stop the boy's death, then he would have to make the experience as comfortable as possible. "Kenshin..."

Yahiko's voice was gentle and thin. The fluttering air from his lips tickled Kenshin's ear and the redhead slowly turned his towards the boy. "Yahiko, how are you feeling?" Once again strange stinging attacked his eyes and he forced it away with a feeble smile. "Kenshin....I'm floating..it's not cold anymore." This time, Kenshin could not chase away the stinging that penetrated his eyes. A rare but very familiar wetness pooled in his violet orbs. He closed his eyes and felt the salty water squeeze through his lids. His arms drew Yahiko in closer to his embrace while the pillow drank up the droplets that connected with it. "Kenshin...I'll be well soon, ne?"

A gentle shush from Kenshin silenced the boy. "Don't worry anymore." he whispered. "Just don't worry about anything anymore." Yahiko squirmed slightly in Kenshin's arms in protest. "But Kenshin..." he breathed, his words were so thin. "I'm getting behind in my lessons and they need my help at the..." Another shush silenced him and his feeble struggle ended. "Don't worry about anything anymore." Kenshin whispered again as he drew the boy in closer to his embrace. Yahiko made no moves in objection. 

Instead he remained still. Being curled up in Kenshin's arms protected him from the bitter cold that nibbled at his skin without mercy, causing his arms to be covered in goose bumps and his body to shiver. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. All he knew was that he was very ill and weak, but Kenshin was with him. He'd be fine. Kenshin was right there. Kenshin wouldn't let anything happen to him, right? "Why?"

Kenshin opened his eyes at the feeble question. "Why what?" 

"Why.." Yahiko paused, taking time to gather air. His breath rasped slightly as he struggled to bring more oxygen into his lungs. "Why do you keep saying that? 'Don't worry anymore.' Why?" Kenshin blinked a few times, his expression freezing to a passive frown. More tears dipped at the edge of his eyes but he kept his breathing strong and rhythmic, turning thoughts over in his mind. How could he respond to that? _Because you're dying, Yahiko. You're dying and it's my fault._ The swordsman closed his eyes again and held back a sob that crawled up his throat. Instead he rested his forehead against Yahiko's temple. "Because I'm here, Yahiko. I'm right here and I'll always be here for you. Just sleep and let me worry. Just sleep and dream of happy memories." 

Yahiko was rather experienced for his age. Though he could be very rude, childish, and arrogant given the opportunity he looked at the world from a perspective different to that of most ten-year-old boys. Under normal circumstances the boy would probably question Kenshin's response, but in his disorientated state that answer served him perfectly. So he allowed his weakening body and mind to sleep as Kenshin had instructed. He hadn't felt this safe since the days with his mother. 

-----

"Mom, it's freezing in here."

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see her son's small form shivering under the thin blanket. A feeling of sadness spread through her chest as she felt his body shaking against her back. She sighed, quietly cursing the income that was so pitiful she could not even afford a decent blanket for the winter months. As she rolled over to face her son, her insides complained with the movement. She knew she was ill, the pain was enough to tell her that, but she would bare through it. For his sake, she had too.

"I know it is, Yahiko, but once I get paid for this week's work I'll buy you some nice warm clothes." She wrapped her arms around her child and snuggled him into her aching chest. "Mm, you're growing. Your father would be so proud of you."

"Father, what was he like?"

Sakura exhaled gently and smiled in spite of the bitter cold. Her son was forever curious about his father and seemed to be under the impression that a repeated question brought about new information. She didn't mind, though. Despite the pang of hurt in her chest, she always enjoyed remembering her late husband. "He was a very noble man, Yahiko. Gentle, but firm when necessary. He was always strong and standing, but caring and protective of those he held dear. I just know you'll grow to be a great man like he was." Her slender fingers weaved lightly through his hair and his shivering ceased. He snuggled into her embrace, hiding his face in her chest to chase the icy air away. Her warm breath from her smiling lips ruffled his hair slightly as she invited him into her warmth.

"I know he must be boasting about with the other souls in Heaven about how big you've become. He is proud of you, Yahiko, and so am I."

-----

Through the darkest days he had struggled through under the command of thugs the blood of his honored mother kept him going strong. He held pride having the blood of such a noble woman running through his veins. Not only her blood, but that of a Tokyo samurai as well. But that pride was stolen from him. He often wondered how long he would have to continue stealing and poisoning the pride of his deceased parents. Had it not been for Kaoru and Kenshin he might still be lost in that hellhole. He was far from that hellhole now, held securely in the arms of one who cared for him. He had no memories of his father, but his mother he remembered clearly. His mother worked hard and struggled to raise him, but despite her best efforts they found themselves with only one futon to share in a one-room row house. During the bitter winter nights she would hold him like this, keeping them both warm in her loving embrace. _Kenshin._ Kenshin managed to fill the emptiness he felt with the loss of his mother and no memories of his father. Despite his gentle tendencies, Kenshin was very close to the man Yahiko pictured as his father. Gentle, but firm when necessary. He was always strong and standing, but caring and protective of those he held dear. Yahiko was sure his father was like him. He was certain, he had to be. _Kenshin._ "Thank..you......father."

A gasp caught in Kenshin's throat and his muscles tensed. _Father?!_ He tore his forehead from the pillow and jerked away slightly, but stopped himself from moving too much when he remembered Yahiko still needed his warmth. He remained frozen for a time, staring into Yahiko's serene face. _He truly does think of me as a father. Oh Yahiko...._ He slowly lowered himself back to the boy's side. His violet eyes were leaking more so now as his heart ripped itself to pieces. _I wish this wasn't happening. I wish I could make things right somehow._ He buried his face into the pillow and felt the tears being soaked from his cheeks. _If only..._ He wrapped his arm around Yahiko again and hugged him close. _If only this wasn't happening._

-----

If there are people who read this chapter and are saying, "Hey Yahiko and Kenshin are in bed together, that means something yaoi-ish." then you need to get a life because you're stupid. It's not meant to be like that. I can imagine some of you are thinking Yahiko's acting sorta OOC here, but I mean, he's _really_ sick and dying. I'm not too sure about this, but I doubt people are in their right minds when they're dying and weakened with fever. So he's out there a bit and I imagine he wouldn't quite act like himself. However, if you think otherwise feel free to voice your opinion as long as you're not like, "Yahiko would never act like that even if he was dying! You're stupid!" Please be reasonable about it if you disagree, that's all I ask.

Also some of you probably think it's strange that the old man didn't kill Kenshin when he had the chance. As much hate as someone can have for a person, I believe it would be rather difficult for someone who has led a normal life to kill someone. Even though he is indirectly "murdering" Yahiko, it would be easier for him to deal with that then to kill Kenshin. He never saw Yahiko's face or watched him dying so it's easy for him to ignore it. However to kill Kenshin he would have to watch him die right in front of him with his blood on his hands. Now, which would be easier for a normal person to deal with? Both acts are rather gruesome but still.

Also he wanted Kenshin to live suffering and knowing the pain of loosing a son. To him, there was nothing more horrible. If Kenshin's dead he can't be sad because, well, he'd be dead.

As for Yahiko's mother, as far as I know, she was never named in the manga or anime. Sakura seemed fitting a name for me. 

And of course, reviewing would be good too! The more reviews the happier of a panda I am! Constructive criticism is welcome as well. 


	6. A Wish Granted

A/N: I know, it's been forever! Well, I have work and school and writer's block. I'm sorry it took so long, but sometimes it can't be helped. I don't know about this chapter. I think it's kinda lame. Well, not really but I guess I should let you guys decide. Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are awesome. Please continue to do so. It will make me happy! ^_^

I Wish

Kenshin felt the warm rays of the morning sun wash over his face as he floated between sleep and awareness. He could feel the figure beside him tucked protectively under his arm. He forced his eyes to remain closed when they tried to peek at the sunny room. Far in the back of his mind the events of the previous night invaded his memory. That was why he was so reluctant to awaken fully. As long as he stayed like this he could allow his mind to pretend the entire ordeal had been a terrible nightmare and that he would soon hear the sounds of Yahiko and Kaoru arguing down the hall. However he knew that wasn't the truth and the moment he opened his eyes he would have to face the harsh reality and could never go back.

A heavy weight pulled down on his heart. He knew he would have to awaken soon, but for the moment he just wanted to remain in the state of ignorance. Perhaps he was dreaming and that Yahiko would burst into his room any minute demanding he make breakfast before Kaoru ruined all the food in the house. Perhaps not, but the idea was nice. 

Once again he tried to drown the sadness by turning his face to his pillow, wincing slightly as his red hair dangled in front of his eyes and brushed his lashes. A soft moan escaped his lips as he took in the final feelings of the morning before preparing himself to face the inevitable. He could feel his thick red hair spilling out over the pillows and a slight squirm under his arm. The squirming continued until Kenshin's half-asleep mind registered it along with a muffled cry. "Oi, Kenshin, you're smothering me!"

His violet eyes snapped open despite the dried tears covering his lids. The rurouni instantly pushed himself off of the child and looked wide-eyed into his face. Yahiko looked back at him, his breath only slightly labored and his eyes half way open. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's with you?" the youth said while prying at his sleepwear collar. Rather than replying, Kenshin placed his hand on the kid's forehead. Yahiko looked slightly annoyed and confused at the gesture but made no efforts to protest. His slender hand came into contact with gentle warmth underneath a layer of cool sweat. Yahiko's fever had broken.

A heavy sigh escaped the man as he wondered whether he was awake or dreaming. Such a speedy recovery from death was unheard of, but that didn't make it unappreciated. "You're alive," Kenshin whispered only audible enough for his own ears. "Um, are you okay?" Yahiko asked, noting how the swordsman was not acting like himself (put mildly anyway). "You look kinda pale."

The redhead blinked a few times before applying his trademark rurouni smile. "I'm perfectly fine de gozaru. Do you recall anything from last night?"

"Last night?" Yahiko parroted. His eyes narrowed in thought, trying to piece the events of the previous evening together. "Not really, no. Why?"

"You were very sick de gozaru. We were all very worried."

"Sick?"

Yahiko blinked a few times as he tried to piece the fragments of his memory together. He did recall getting sick but he didn't seem to be that bad off before he started throwing up anyway. The last thing his mind clearly registered was Kenshin dragging him off to the clinic at greased lightening speed. The events after that were fuzzy to him as if he were dreaming. It was then that he noticed the snoring of Sano down the hall and vaguely recalled Kaoru's look of concern when it came her turn to tend to him. "Sick? It was only a cold! I can't believe you guys got yourselves worked up over that." 

Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle. The young samurai's arrogance was back and that in itself proved his health. Despite his slightly feeble looks of having just escaped the jaws of death, the redhead could see the boy's spirit returning to its previous strength and pride. For a moment it seemed too good to be true. Yahiko was alive. 

-----

Pebbles shifted under the soles of his sandals, creating a whispering with each step he took. Kenshin slowly ran the back of his hand over his forehead and felt the droplets of sweat slide off his skin. The cool wind seemed to wash the heat from his fevered body and he invited the feeling greatly. During his vigil over Yahiko he seemed to have caught the bug that ailed the child. After the previous episode with the illness Kaoru was very nervous about Kenshin being out and about. However the disease had yet to reach its peek and the swordsman had promised to take it easy. Still trying to compensate for the losses during Yahiko's illness, Kaoru had no choice but to allow Kenshin to continue with his chores. She did, however, make it _very_ clear that it would only be for the first day or two and then the redhead would have to remain in bed and if for just one instance his condition worsened he would be bedridden without a single complaint.

Yahiko was ordered to rest for a full 24-hours before being allowed to pick up on the chores and practice. Practice was certainly something he was looking forward to picking up again. However the chores were another matter completely. Kenshin harbored a smile despite the dizziness and fever in his head. Never once did he forget just how much his adopted family meant to him. He had lived too many years without a family or a home to take such precious things for granted, but recovering from such situations where he nearly lost one of them managed to bring forth a sense of fear that settled in his chest. 

_But I will protect them. I swear my life on it._

The soft whisper of the wind swept grass was very inviting. Fatigue pulled down on him and he felt as if gravity was determined to lure him into sleep for some reason or another. Kenshin swayed only slightly before catching himself and shaking his head. It wouldn't be a very good idea to fall asleep standing up for several reasons; one of them would be suffering a concussion when his sleeping body connected with the dirt road. However, he had an errand to run and rest would have to wait until he was finished. Yet the gnawing on his brain refused to let up and the grass seemed to be calling to him in a sweet, whispery voice. A few minutes rest wouldn't hurt, would it?

Slowly the redhead lingered towards the riverside. Almost immediately his body felt at ease when he stepped onto the grass. The soft texture beneath his soles created a gentle shock and spread through his back and shoulders, causing his body to loosen and relax. He gingerly lowered himself next to a tree, shifting his body and planting his form into the moist blades. He sighed contently, pleased with the soft pillow of green against the back of his head, as he rested his hands on his stomach and gazed upon the clouds overhead.

A warm gust washed over his face and ran through his hair. His smiled lightly; the wind feeling like gentle fingers running over his scalp. Ever so slowly his eyes eased themselves shut and his errand was forgotten as he slipped into sleep.

-----

Pulsing flesh and organs surrounded him from every direction. His face felt sticky from the blood that had dried slightly and the rest of his body was heavily moistened. Blood was all over him, sticking his hair together and weighing down his clothes. He ran through the 'room' he was in, a soft surface squishing beneath his feet. Light filtered in through the 'walls' creating a red tint. The walls seemed to be pulsing and various bodily noises surrounded him. _Where am I?_

"Don't you like it, Battousai-san?"

Kenshin spun at the voice, startled as he hadn't sensed any ki, and began sending his frantic eyes in search of the speaker. They landed upon a grey rabbit gingerly placing one paw in front of the other as it made its way towards the swordsman. Once at Kenshin's feet, the rabbit sat and looked up at him with large round eyes. Sapphire eyes, just like her. "I thought you would like it here. You slaughter so many people that I thought you liked seeing the blood and guts of a man splattered upon the ground. I thought you would like to see what the inside of a man looks like before you slash him and spill his innards. Do you not like it here, Battousai-san?"

Kenshin reeled back, his teeth clenched together. "We're _inside_ a man?!" His voice sounded a tad more distressed and shocked than he intended, but no more than he felt. The rabbit nodded, slowly and almost sadly. "Do you wish to kill him from the inside, Battousai-san? I thought this would content you enough, but I suppose I was wrong. You're so blood thirsty, Battousai-san. Why do you wish as you do?"

"Wish as I do? What do you mean?" Kenshin's hand flew to the hilt of his sword, clenching it tightly and slowly pulling it free of its saya. His eyes grew when the blade was revealed to be that of a katana rather than his sakabato. "No," he whispered as his trembling arm continued to slip the blade free from the sheath. "I don't want to kill!" He fought to keep the sword sheathed, but the force on his hand proved to be extremely powerful. "You said you didn't want to kill, Battousai-san. Are you certain?" the rabbit spoke softly, looking up at him. His strength failed under the pressure on his arm and a silver arc formed before him, slashing through the flesh within his arm's distance. All at once he was swallowed by a wave of blood that flushed the area.

His fingers pryed at his throat. Even after just a few seconds his brain was already feeling light from lack of oxygen. Through the dark thickness other icy fingers emerged, clawing at his gi and hair and pulling his body downwards. Fighting against both the cold hands and current was futile and Kenshin was forced to go where he was taken. 

"Battousai, this is our blood you've spilled." The voice from behind him was surprisingly clear and only slightly distorted by the bloody environment. Quickly following the voice there was a hand that came to rest on his chin. The fingers dug into his skin, forcing him to turn and face the hand's owner. Through the blinding redness Kenshin's wide eyes came into contact with hollowed sockets upon a grey dead face. It harbored a jagged tooth grin as it separated its rotting lip and spoke in a raspy voice. "It's time to spill yours!"

Pain hissed through his body as a gnarled hand clamped around his wrist. Black and cold liquid began seeping through the wound it created, causing the temperature of the blood surrounding him to drop considerably. He struggled against the many hands the grasp him and tore his wrist from the dead hand. A slash appeared from under the gnarled fingers as the black fluid continued to pour out, floating heavily in the red environment. "This blood is yours, Battousai. Cold and black as a winter's midnight, just like that soul of yours."

As several more hands lashed out at him, he opened his mouth to shout. His voice was cut. Unable to utter a sound he was forced to hear the pained cries of those he had slain and cut after cut covered his body. With each strike more black fluid was sent streaming into the area. He struggled in the freezing darkness as the voices grew louder. His body began to feel empty, the fingers continued to claw at him, and his head pounded with the continuos taunts from the long dead souls.

-----

An orange sky greeted his frantic violet eyes upon awakening. Sweat glistened his face as his gaping mouth struggled to bring in air. Slowly his heart stopped racing and he brought his fingers to brush his bangs free from his moist forehead. _That was a very strange nightmare. Perhaps the fever is getting to me._ Kenshin topped this thought off when he noted to himself how hot and flushed his face felt. Along with that, he felt his face drain when he remembered his errand. Judging by the sky, he had been asleep for hours. Not only had he failed to buy the tofu he was sent to retrieve, he probably had Kaoru worried sick about him. _Oro, Kaoru-dono is not going to be happy about this._

"Father, what are you doing?"

Kenshin was jarred from his fearful thinking when he noticed how close a vaguely familiar voice was. He was taken back a bit when he realized he was sitting on the same riverbank that a certain elderly man's house was located. His usually sharp senses had been dulled somewhat from the illness and previous nights of self-neglect. However, that didn't prevent him from noticing the same stick with crimson ribbon and two figures hovering over it. 

The elderly man's face, which had previously been twisted and deformed with rage, was replaced by that of a peaceful and relaxed expression. The wrinkles around his eyes were no longer flared in hatred and there was the gentle pull of a ….smile?….around the man's lips. "Even now his spirit flares from beneath this earth. I feel as if I'm finally ready to let go, to allow him the freedom of a ghost." The younger man watched his father in interest. For a moment his lips parted as if to speak, but they only shaped silent words. This was strange. The night before, after their visit from a mysterious redhead, his father had shut himself out. The anger seeping through his skin sent a chill down his spine. Yet the next day the anger had vanished, as if it had been cleaned away. The hatred in his soul, the sin of hatred, washed away. Was such a thing possible?

Even as these questions turned about in his mind, the younger man kept his eyes focused on his father. The older man's slender fingers gently tugged at the ribbon's tail and slowly unraveled it from the stick. The smile on his face pulled into a definite shape as the wind picked up and the string danced about between his thumb and index finger. "Be free, Yamato, my son." As if in reply, the wind grabbed the ribbon from his hand, which was obviously thrilled with the given permission of fluttering about. The younger man smiled. His father's spirit seemed at ease, finally, after all these years.

From the riverside Kenshin watched in silence as the ribbon soared into the orange sky. He was just as puzzled as the other young man was, perhaps even more so. Yet, this change was not about to go without appreciation. _I don't know how, but this man seems to have the strength to move on at last. He's happy, de gozaru._ Smiles seemed to be contagious and Kenshin soon found himself wearing one as he watched the pair walked back to their home. They were happy. _I'm glad._

-----

Tossing and turning on the futon, struggling with the blanket that took joy in teasing with the lack of warmth it provided, and curling up to center his body heat proved not to supply any satisfying results. Despite the time of year, Kenshin was freezing. Over and over he tried, bringing his ice cold feet and hands closer to his body, wrapping the blanket around his thin form, yet all of his attempts left his body shaking and teeth chattering. Unknowingly, Kenshin had come to the same conclusion that Yahiko had. Being sick truly did suck ass.

He was certain that there were spare blankets somewhere about the dojo. If one layer wouldn't do the job than surely and additional two or three would cease his shivering. The problem, though, that kept him from searching for these blankets was the icy air that gnawed on his skin should he lift the blanket from his body. It was certainly "warmer" underneath the covers, warming meaning not nearly as cold. Many times he debated whether to suffer a few minutes of bitter chill or to spend the entire night fighting off the cold. The few occasions he managed to get himself to brave the night air, he found himself scrambling back under the jumbled sheet before he could sit up fully.

Kaoru certainly wouldn't be happy learning he had allowed himself to freeze all night, but Kenshin couldn't bring himself to call out for her assistance. Through lessons and worry over her two male borders she had been worn down. So it was decided that he would deal with the cold as best he could until morning. After all, he had dealt with colder weather with nothing but the clothes on his back to protect him.

Drawing his knees to his chest he struggled once again with the blanket against the frosty air. Through this he had managed to create some warmth but not nearly enough to settle his chattering jaw. Yet he was satisfied with that, knowing it would not get any better, and hoped his symptoms and shivering would go down to the point where he could get some sleep. 

The whisper of an opening shoji caught his attention. Through the wooden floor he could feel the sound of footsteps against his ear and he sensed a familiar ki in the hallway. His current condition left him unable to identify it without effort, but he already knew it had to be either Kaoru or Yahiko. For a moment he thought of calling attention to his predicament, seeing as how one was already up and about they surely wouldn't mind, would they? He was not able to find his voice before the realized the figure had stopped before his room. 

He closed his eyes and regulated his breathing at the sound of the shoji sliding. Even as the footsteps drew closer, he continued to feign sleep, curious as to what business would bring a household member from his or her bed and to his room. But by the time he felt something heavy being thrown over his body, the figure was close enough for him to identify the familiar ki. The sudden addition of a thick second blanket didn't startle him enough as Yahiko's presence had. Opening his eyes and rolling over, his eyes had confirmed what he had sensed. He would've been surprised to see Kaoru watching over him with that sad and concerned look she often displayed in such events. What could have brought the young swordsman here?

"Um, I heard you shivering from my room." Yahiko said as he rubbed the back of his neck and diverted his eyes. The second Kenshin's violet orbs had come into contact with his brown ones, as if to ask what his business there was, he instantly found the floor very interesting and mumbled off his reasons. "So, I thought I'd bring you my spare blanket. I'm not really that cold anymore anyway."

Kenshin blinked a few times expecting to see Kaoru replace Yahiko each time his eyes opened. Yet the boy remained, staring at the floor, and waiting for the opportunity to excuse himself. Kenshin glanced at his hand, when the sensation of soft fabric between his fingers became apparent in his brain, and realized that he was clutching a portion of a rather large and warm blanket in his hand. The rest of which draped over his body providing almost instant relief from the bitter air. Kenshin smiled, bringing his eyes back up to view the child. 

Taking this as permission to leave, the child turned to leave. He still had his hand to the back of his neck when he stopped halfway to the shoji and peered over his shoulder. "Kenshin?"

"Yes Yahiko?"

Once again the hand rubbed his neck and combed through his black hair. "Um, let me know if you need anything, okay?" A smile and nod were all he received as a reply, but it was good enough to serve him. Turning to leave, he was expecting to return to his room without further incident. He carefully slid the shoji open. "Thank you, Yahiko."

Though the words were gentle and of well meaning nature, they caused Yahiko's frame to snap to a stop with just one foot through the doorway. He didn't know why he was so stunned by those words. After all, he brought Kenshin a blanket. A simple expression of gratitude is not unusual and should not be unexpected. However Yahiko found himself in stumped. How could he reply to such a gesture? Should he nod, just walk off, smile? This was the man that had stayed by his bedside while he was ill, watching over him almost constantly, and this was all he could do in return? He only brought him a blanket, and even that the redhead treated with as much gratitude as called for.

No, that wasn't quite true. Yahiko had not planned on simply bringing a blanket. He just could not bring himself to say what he really wanted to say. This small task was all he could do for now, only one of the many tiny valves he turned now and then to keep from exploding with frustration. However Kenshin was no easily fooled, and Yahiko knew that. Perhaps he could actually see that this was the only way the young boy could say that he cared, what he truly felt. _Of course, _Yahiko thought with a smile. _Nothing less from Kenshin._ "You're welcome, Kenshin."

He stepped through the doorframe and slid the shoji shut behind him. He had not taken a look over his shoulder during his final reply, yet he somehow found that easier to do with the shoji separating the two of them. Through the rice paper he watched Kenshin's silhouette wrap the blankets around his body as he prepared to slip into slumber, now protected from the bitter cold. He allowed a more genuine smile to spill onto his face as he turned back and headed for his room. _And thank you…..father._

-----

AACK! ::smacks forehead:: If that doesn't scream OCCness I don't know what does. Well, I suppose I could picture Yahiko acting that way, but there are probably many things I can picture in my screwed up head that normal people can't. 

No, the story's not over yet. You're probably wondering just what is up with the nightmare Kenshin had in this chapter, and how one wish can cause so much problems, and how Yahiko recovered and bla bla bla. Well, that shall be answered in the next chapter so stick around.

And review please! Click button. ::points down:: Yes, that one! No, not the back button fool! Get back here! GRRR! ::shakes fist:: I'll get you non-reviewing people some day! Just you wait! As for you nice people who review stories, clicky please!


End file.
